beyond_the_edgefandomcom-20200214-history
Braeden Campbell (Character)
"Well, if all the girlies love him, that means we can't get any because they ALL LOVE LANDEN!" - Braeden discussing plans to kidnap Landen (see more quotes) Introduction Braeden Campbell 'is a person who directly opposes the LIGF and has made many enemies since his birth. He is also labeled by the LIGF as a high profile target and by The Index as a "danger to the multiverse" due to his chain of disturbances to the time continuum. He is even hated by The Black Knights, a group meant to oppose the White Knights, and ruled also as a high profile target by the LIGF. ''Biography ''Early life'' In his early life he made many friends, but quickly lost them as high-school rolled around and has since been considered as a loser among many. He grew up in Alberta, Canada and moved to Manteca, California some time when he was either 3 or 4 years old. He attended George McParland Elementary School where he met two friends that would later come to oppose him, Espn and Hunter. He then joined The White Knights, which were still in their very early years at this time. During his early years in the White Knights, he was kicked out multiple times and even mock-executed due to lack of attendance at school. See the White Knights sections of this page for more detail into what he exactly did in his time in the WKs. During his time in elementary school, some time around fourth or fifth grade, he started dating a girl named Gaby Chacon, whom he later broke up with in eighth grade, and then started dating a girl named Amelia. After elementary school, he attended East Union High school and drifted away from his original group of friends. He found more friends in a group consisting of Quincy and Ricardo, two other people who were considered losers long before Braeden. He broke up with Amelia, or rather Amelia broke up with him due to his falling reputation in high school, and went for Landen, another, more popular kid in high-school. He was later involved in a crime, the kidnapping of Landen. He, Quincy, and Ricardo were never found out by the police, but later were found out by the LIGF, WKs, and the Council of Thiess, and soon The Monkys. Which all of them put some sort of bounty on him for the crimes he committed, with the LIGF's bounty reward being the highest of them all. He never attended college after high school, but rather started working at his local McDonalds and living with his parents until he could afford a house in Stockton, a nearby city that is known for its high crime rate. There he got a office job, which he worked there until eventually getting fired for crimes he committed during work hours, which included, manslaughter, police homicide, murdering children, unlawful technological enhancements to his cat, Ollie 8 who succeeded Ollie 7, among other things. He was also convicted of possessing a firearm when he was a felon, this landed him a short time in prison. He was broken out of prison after Quincy granted him the Cure for Aging, which he was granted from Coone. When he got out of prison, he switched to Quincy's religion, in which Quincy was the god and made all the rules, of course, this landed him in even more trouble with the Council of Theiss, the WKs, and the LIGF, since they all followed the Book of Ball, which Braeden had opposed for most of his life, even when he was in the White Knights. ''The George McParland Elementary School Fight'' Braeden was a huge part of The George McParland School Fight, he instigated the fight by somehow gaining superhuman powers for a short duration of time because Espn and Hunter had stolen his cupcake. When he had these powers, he tore trees straight out of the Earth and smashed kids with it. He also did a lot more damage to the school. The LIGF and the Council of Theiss came to an agreement that Braeden had caused all the damages to the school and the LIGF, since the Bounty Hunters fought to kill him and seize the reward for killing him. He was mainly sought after by a high-ranking bounty hunter within the LIGF. San Francisco Exploratorium Fight George McParland Elementary had planned a field-trip to the Exploratorium in San Francisco. Braeden had signed up to attend this field-trip. Second Relationship During 8th Grade, shortly after Gaby broke up with Braeden, he got with Amellia Romo, and engaged a deep relationship with her, however during November of 2019, Amellia had to move to Reno, Nevada because of issues with her landlord. She met a guy there name Dominic Chaparro and Braeden got suspicious of their relationship. However it turned out to be nothing. Heading to Reno On January 4th, 2020, Braeden announced that he was going to Reno, Nevada, to do "something". Braeden was questioned about this from Covision and Hunter, though he never gave any specific details. His answers consisted of apologizing to both Covision and Hunter for no reason and giving vague hints to what he was doing. His only answer was that he was going there to see Amellia, however, earlier conversation hinted towards it being more than just a simple meetup. [[The George McParland Annex School Fight|The George McParland Annex School Fight]] Braeden, during his time working his office job, was browsing his computer viewing images of Yang, when a delivery robot popped into his office room with mail for Braeden. This startled him, making his swivel chair tip back and break his office window. He fell to what seemed to be his death, but instead crushed his dad who happened to be walking on the sidewalk when he fell. Braeden was startled by this and ran back to his house. Braeden then at home, which is his mom's house, makes a hot pocket, and talks to his old friends, - who now look at him as a failure - these friends ridicule Braeden and tease him with the fact that an "alien with a classy outfit" is going to find him and kill him. During the conversation the police show up because he had crushed his dad earlier. Braeden goes into fight mode and pulls out a stub nose revolver he had stolen from his dad, who is now deceased, and kills some police officers. Whilst this is happening, he runs behind alleyways and finds himself on another street where he steps into a taxi unannounced and holds the driver at gunpoint, forcing him to drive Braeden to Manteca, where he visits his old house on London Avenue. Though the house is nothing but rubble due to the stock company building they are constructing, Bruh Stocks, since Braeden blew up the house months before. Braeden called out for Ollie 8, and Ollie 8 came to him from the rubble of the house. He had put a flashlight for his dick and died his fur blue because he thought Ollie 8 would look cool. He then walks north down London Avenue and as he passes George McParland Annex, the kids playing in the field make fun of Ollie 8, laughing at the fact that Ollie 8 has a flashlight for a dick, and has his fur died blue. Braeden, still fired up from the police encounter, pulls his stub-nose revolver and takes some shots at a few kids, killed them. This sparks the LIGF to launch a counter-attack on Braeden. Ollie 8 uses his flashlight- which Braeden had outfitted with a cutting laser -to cut open a hole in the chain-link fence. Braeden enters the school and begins killing even more people until he finally runs out of ammunition and is taken into custody by the Manteca police department, and later broken out by Quincy and taken to another Dimension where he is safe from the police. The involvement of the LIGF was then erased from the minds of the mortals in Dimension 1, and the incident is now known as a school shooting that got out of hand. ''Attempted revival of Ollie 8'' After the Annex fight, Braeden had Quincy revert him back to a 13 year-old, where in 2042 he went back to George McParland Elementary undetected, and got into the cafeteria where he set up a dark magic ritual where he tried to revive Ollie 8, since the cat had died during the Annex battle. This consisted of blacking out the windows, turning off the lights, and setting up a pentagram-like symbol on the ground. He had brought the dead body of Ollie 8 and attempted to revive him. The ritual consisted of a black substance on the linoleum tile that had formed and there was a black hand covered in the substance that reached out and tried to grab Ollie 8. Mid-ritual, an unnamed LIGF bounty hunter crashed the ritual, causing the hand to sink back into the substance. Ollie 8 was floating above the substance beforehand, but he fell into the substance, never to be seen again. The unnamed bounty hunter jumped through the window and started chasing Braeden. Braeden grabbed his newly acquired teleporting device he got from Quincy, and activated it, he escapes through a portal, that leads to various time periods in Dimension 1. These eras include, the Ancient Egypt era, the Jurassic period, and other times like the Gelasian age. They finally landed in 2018, when Braeden was in seventh grade. They had somehow landed in Gaby's room at 12:00 AM. Gaby was asleep on the desk. The unnamed bounty hunter was still behind Braeden and in the other time period, so he decided to give Gaby a greeting. Gaby awakes surprised to see that Braeden has barged in unannounced. Gaby questions him at first, but is interrupted by the unnamed bounty hunter falling from the portal and getting into a scuffle with the bounty hunter. During the fight, the bounty hunter picked up a full glass of milk and hurled it at Braeden, staining some of his clothes. Braeden activates his teleporting device and escapes through a portal with Gaby whilst the bounty hunter hurls Gaby's bed through the portal, in an attempt to hit and immobilize Braeden. ''Stranded with Gaby'' Braeden is now stranded with Gaby in some unknown world. Gaby does not stay with Braeden long though, because she leaves when she is done with him. She walks off, when she walks off the Council of Theiss pulls some strings and puts Gaby back in Dimension 1 and erases her memory of the incident to "help restore balance among the multiverse". This is when The Index labeled him as a "danger to the multiverse", and the price of his bounty was raised even higher than before. '''Deterioration of Mental State After Gaby had left, Braeden's mental state started to deteriorate. He started to gain more attraction to a fictional girl named Yang ''from the American web-show ''RWBY ''and starts to thinks she is real and is determined to find her, this leads to "conversations" during his travel with who he thinks is Yang, but is really just his mind. 'Travels' During his travels, he still has the teleportation device, but so for he had only traveled between time periods in Dimension 1, and has not traveled much between other dimensions. So he decides to, so he can try and get to the RWBY Dimension where he can be with Yang. 'Imagination' Although Braeden was alone, he was able to keep himself company with his imagination, a pencil, and a some paper. He started a diary in his notebook explaining how he felt, and of course it mentioned Yang on every page. Braeden also drew many pictures consisting of Yang and Blake. He had no clue what Blake looked like other than the information Mr. T gave him: Blake is a black long-haired cat girl. Braeden was left to build off of this and draw her. His depictions of Blake were nowhere what she actually looked like though which mislead Braeden. 'In The Company of A Cool Skeleton' While Braeden was traveling, he managed to keep himself company with his original character, Spookily Boi, which he chose to stylize as Sp00kily_Boi. Sp00kily_Boi was a skeleton that wore a blue hoodie, jeans, and a golden crown. Even though this skeleton wasn't real, Braeden was inclined to believe he was. 'Music' During his travel, Braeden wrote multiple love songs about him and Yang. The songs were calm until the ninth song titled, "THAT FELINE FUCK" where he expresses much of his anger. The song was longer compared to his others which were about two to three minutes, this one however was seven. This said song had many lyrics a faunus girl such as Blake would take offense to, lyrics like this: '"They didn't even stop that furry fuck, ''' "G''oddamn vermin I'll hang you from a tree outside your parents' house" '' "You can eat my Sugar Honey Iced Tea bitch" '' ''"if i can't have her you can't either, I'ma start a riot like I'm loco" '' ''"See me and Yang were ment for each other"'' ' '"My seven inch throbbing cock will penetrate your pussy ya fucking kitten..." ''' ''"Damn, that was a lil weird bro" "haha pun intended though" "I'm loosing my fuckin' noggin..." '' '"I'll eat your ass Blake and choke you to death, sip up your piss just to taste the fear... you have no clue on how much I hate you." Despite sharing dark and disturbing lyrics, the instrumental was oddly calming consisting of melodic piano, slow distorted guitar, and drums. Many of the songs after this one shared the same sound and mood. However, the last song he ended it off with was him screaming accompanied by heavy bass. Dreams Braeden's teleportation device is not the best one, as it requires elongated periods of sleep when traveling between dimensions, during these "dreams", one is always aware that they are dreaming and can lucid dream between travels. Braeden's dreams consisted of him with Yang, usually frolicking in daisy fields, and sometimes, even sexual intercourse. Mr. T Dream Braeden had a dream in which he was walking alone in a desert, searching for Yang. When he saw an old trailer over yonder in the dry desert. He reaches the trailer, knocks on the door, and a man answers. Braeden asked the strange man if he knew where Yang is. The strange man invited him in and sat him down with a warm mug of hot chocolate and informed him about Yang. He told him Yang was with someone else named Blake. Braeden got visibly angry as the man was telling him all about Yang and Blake and all the fun things they did. Braeden, angry, asked who the man who he was and the man told him that he was Mr. T, a distant cousin of Ben Theiss . But before Braeden could go, Mr. T tells him something, he comes close to Braeden and whispers, 'BMBLB'. After the dream, Braeden woke up remembering that 'BMBLB' is an old joke his friends used to confuse him. He woke up lying somewhere in a new dimension, in a grass field. Dasos Military Base Trespassing Braeden, in his enraged state, decided to trespass onto the Dasos Military Base in the dimension he was in, here he used his anger to wreak havoc on the military installment and force the stationed troops their out of the base. This havoc consisted of multiple fires, lightning strikes, among other things. Setting up the Barbecue When Braeden was done wreaking havoc, he got onto one of the roofs of the buildings and set up a grand barbecue, accompanied with a grill, of course. Kidnappings Braeden, needing guests for his barbecue, went to the nearby forest and used his anger to take a group consisting of Vracram, among other non-human creatures, and someone he decided to call "Spookily Boi", even though he wasn't even a skeleton, but just wearing a blue hoodie. He brought them back to the barbecue holding them at gunpoint with his stub-nose revolver The Barbecue The barbecue consisted of literally cooking some of the guests alive, those guests included a Grunt, Mipmip, and a crab, George. This was all happening whilst soldiers from Dasos were trying to get Braeden down from the roof, their attempts were futile, as Braeden would use his anger to scare away the soldiers. He was also starting to actually believe his "guests" were actually enjoying the party. Second Barbecue He and his "guests" soon were chased off the Dasos Military Base, and were forced into the forest behind the base. There Braeden hosted yet another barbecue with the hostages, consisting of him playing "party games" with the hostages that consisted of a version of the game Twister in which Braeden would always win, because the hostages did not even try to participate. Escape During the Second Barbecue, a Pelican manned by a White Knight spotted the hostages and landed near the barbecue. Braeden was off fetching twigs for the barbecue, so the hostages snuck into the Pelican and they flew away, towards safety, the hostages were later initiated into the LIGF, because they all wanted to get their revenge on Braeden for kidnapping them at gunpoint. Mental Breakdown After Braeden got back with his twigs, he noticed all of the hostages were gone, and he started having a mental breakdown and destroying everything at the barbecue. He even started making crude dolls of Blake and Yang and preforming target practice on Blake's doll. Resumed travels Braeden, after the barbecues he just had, escapes the dimensions he was in and goes back into the state of lucid dreaming whilst traveling between dimension, when he wakes up from the long sleep after dreaming of Yang, he finds himself in a totally new Dimension. A snowy forest that he would later call the "White Tree Place". He gets up out of the snow and looks around at the forest. He sees lights in the distance, a small town lies over yonder. Braeden gets up and starts slowly walking through the snow and to the city lit by lights. He arrives on a busy street and looks around. For a while Braeden asks around for a girl named Blake, he described her as "a naked girls juggling pinheads," since one of his hostages lied to him about Blake and Braeden believed it. Many of the people he asked either ignore him completely or question his seemingly strange behavior, all of them do not know who he is talking about. Meeting Blake and Yang Braeden walks around the town, asking people, getting looks, and the like. Until he spots Blake alone at a stand. Braeden, not realizing it is Blake, asks if she has seen a naked girl named Blake juggling pinheads, she responds with a confused "No" and walked away from Braeden slowly. Then Braeden walked off only to run into Yang finally. He gave her a hug and Yang punched him off her. Braeden only took this as a sign that Yang loved him and kept persisting that they were "meant" to be together. Yang didn't know who he was and braeden called her "silly". Yang asked who the hell he was and that if he doesn't leave her alone there will be consequences. Braeden then stopped as he noticed Blake walk over to Yang. At first Braeden was confused, but soon he was able to put it together and realize that it was Blake. But then he was angry ''he started screaming at Blake, using insults like "boomer", and "furry". Blake told Braeden that he was delusional and the other team members began crowding around. Braeden in a fit of rage pulled his pistol and everyone drew their weapons and backed up. Ruby then asked who Braeden was and who sent him to kill Blake. Braeden shook his head and chuckled calling Ruby retarded and one of the biggest clowns he has ever met. Jaune walked infront of Braeden looking at him. Braeden looked up and said you probably shit. Jaune confused scratched his head and mentioned that they don't know who he is but are ready to defend Blake. Yang stepped beside Blake and held her hand. This really began to grind Braeden's gears. Braeden said that he thought Yang loved him and she mentioned that she has never. That is when Braeden exploded, for a second he hesitated then he drew his stub-nosed revolver and shot Blake in the chest. Causing Blake to fall to the ground. Braeden backed up and Yang asked what was wrong with him calling Braeden a bastard. He ran off and they followed him. 'Relationships' ''With Gaby Gabrielle Chacon, or known as Gaby, was Braeden's girlfriend from 5th grade to 8th grade, where he broke up with her. His relationship started out as simple dating, but then grew more intimate as time went on. Also started deteriorating, until they broke up in 2019. Braeden, after the relationship, gave the White Knights some very incriminating intel on Gaby. With Amellia Personality Braeden's personality has long been described as "absurd" and "obnoxious" by many people, including Covision. He claims to know a lot about multiple subjects, such as astrophysics, however his attempts have been described as a "perfect example of the Dunning Kruger effect". His IQ has also been estimated to be along the lower end of the average IQ distribution by the Council of Theiss, LIGF, and White Knights. He is also described as arrogant. Appearance Pets * Cooper (Cat) (Deceased) * Ollie (Cat) (Deceased) * Ollie #2 (Cat) (Deceased) * Conrad (Fish) (Deceased) * Rue (Dog) * Ollie #3 (Cat) (Deceased) * Ollie #4 (Cat) (Deceased) * Ollie #5 (Cat) (Deceased) * Ollie #6 (Cat) (Deceased) * Ollie #7 (Cat) (Deceased) * Ollie #8 (Cat) Appearances * Kidnapped Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:2005 births Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Antagonists Category:October births Category:Canada Category:Alberta